espresso
by nadezhda rein
Summary: secangkir espresso untuk Subaru Okiya dari Tooru Amuro.


**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

.

 **espresso**

 **by** nadezhda rein

.

* * *

BANGUNAN kafe Poirot itu berdiri di antara toko buku dan toko kesenian rupa. Tulisan _Cafe Poirot_ setengah lingkar tertulis di jendela besar kafe serta logo secangkir kopi hangat, dan juga papan kecil di samping pintu masuk sudah membuat Subaru Okiya untuk terhenti sejenak. Kalau tidak salah, nama Poirot adalah salah satu tokoh fiktif serial detektif karya Agatha Christie. Sekarang, menjadi nama kafe; cukup menarik perhatian Subaru.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, teman kampusnya mengrekomendasi kafe itu. Katanya, kopi kafe Poirot teman terbaik untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Belum lagi kudapan manis dan makan siang yang kadang membuat ketagihan.

Sepertinya tidak salah untuk mencoba. Maka, Subaru membuka pintu masuk kafe itu.

Bunyi bel berdenting ketika Subaru membuka pintu kaca berukir kayu yang telah dipelintur. Ornamen kafe tema _vitage_ dipadu _retro-pop_ menyambut Subaru. Aroma semerbak biji kopi pilihan, serta aroma hangat dari keik yang baru saja keluar dari oven, tentu saja membuat Subaru akan memesan kudapan siang kali ini.

"Selamat da—eh? Subaru?"

Garis simpul tipis terbentuk di wajah Subaru. "Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu, Amuro-kun."

Sedikit mengejutkan. Tooru Amuro, pria yang sempat menuduhnya dengan Shuichi Akai kini berada di depannya. Celemek kuning lemon dan satu nampan berisi piring kotor. Subaru tak menyangka kalau anak itu masih berkerja di kafe ini meski katanya sudah lulus dari perguruan tinggi bergengsi.

Subaru memilih duduk dekat konter barista. Ia tak peduli Amuro masih canggung dan malu-malu kucing ketika bertemu wajahnya. Tentu saja, Subaru mengerti. Tidak ada orang yang malu ketika salah orang, apalagi sampai dilabrak begitu saja.

"Jadi kau ingin memesan apa?" Mencoba untuk bertindak seperti biasa. "Jarang-jarang aku melihatmu ke kafe ini. Biasanya kau lebih sering ke _fast food_."

"Kau bahkan tahu kebiasaanku—menguntitku, eh?"

"Aku hanya memastikan saja!" Amuro memalingkan mukanya. "Sudahlah, lupakan itu. Maaf aku pernah curiga denganmu. Kupikir kau Shuichi Akai."

Lelaki berkacamata itu mengibaskan tangan kanannya, _tak masalah_ , setelah itu matanya beralih ke daftar menu. Sesekali mengamati deretan mesin pembuat _espresso_ , gelas-gelas bening bergantungan, setumpuk _shot_ , alat-alat penyaring kopi, deretan botol susu, serta dekorasi tema retro-pop yang sedikit diberi sentuhan tema _vintage_.

Pantas saja tempat ini menjadi _sign-location_ instagram anak muda.

"Biasanya para mahasiswa lebih suka _macchiato_ atau tidak _hazelnut_ ; tidak terlalu pahit untuk pemula di _espresso_."

"Aku pilih _espresso_ ," balas Subaru."Kurasa ditambah sepotong keik kayu manis."

" _Well_ , satu cangkir espresso dan sepotong keik kayu manis." Amuro menunduk sopan, "mohon tunggu beberapa menit lagi ya."

Bola mata Subaru berotasi, mengamati suasana kafe ini sepeninggalan Amuro menuju deretan mesin pembuat _espresso_. Karena ini sudah lewat jam istirahat siang dan hampir mendekati sore, tidak banyak yang mengunjungi kafe ini. Rata-rata pengunjung lebih memilih berada di ujung-ujung kafe, tidak terlalu menarik perhatian, atau paling tidak, dekat dengan hospot gratis.

Hanya ada Subaru yang duduk di depan konter barista dan Amuro yang tengah sibuk membuat secangkir _espresso_.

Bicara soal lelaki berkulit eksotis itu, Amuro terlihat khidmat membuat _espresso_. Toples biji kopi pilihan masih diseleksi di matanya. Tangan yang terlatih itu memasukan biji kopi pilihan terbaik ke mesin penggiling. Agak memakan waktu lama untuk menggiling biji kopi, makanya Amuro hanya masuk tiga genggam biji kopi pilihan. Kini, mesin penggiling itu berputar dan ditinggal Amuro untuk menyiapkan sepotong keik kayu manis.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, akhirnya biji-biji kopi pilihan itu terekstrak sempurna. Lagi-lagi aroma kopi itu menjadi candu bagi Subaru. Bedanya, jika Subaru langsung menikmati kopi dengan hidung dan lidah, sekarang matanya juga ikut dimanjakan sosok Amuro dengan lihai menyeduh _espresso_ dengan _shot_ sempurna.

Kopi kental, _crema_ , susu putih dan sedikit cairan pemanis, dituang ke cangkir sesuai prosedur. Lalu senyuman kecil Amuro ketika menambahkan coklat karamel pada _espresso_ , dituang secara acak, serta tak lupa menyulapnya menjadi sebuah gambar yang diinginkan.

"Daun empat helai semanggi?"

Adalah kalimat pertama ketika semua pesanan Subaru mendarat manis di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya aku cuma bisa membuat hati dan daun semanggi. Tapi karena kita sejenis, aku tidak sudi menggambar hati."

"Tapi daun empat helai semanggi; kau mendoakan keberuntunganku, aku jadi terharu."

"Jangan salah paham! Ini tuntutan kerja."

Ya, ya, ya, Subaru juga tahu. Tapi lucu sekali, semula Amuro selalu curiga padanya. Sering Subaru menangkap sosok itu menguntitnya sampai ke rumahnya. Belum lagi terkadang ia tidak sudi menjawab salam Subaru. Namun sekarang, ia malah mengambarkan daun semanggi ini. Tipe tsundere, mungkin.

Berhubung Amuro memilih duduk di depannya sambil membaca _manga,_ Subaru membuka mulutnya setelah menyesapi sedikit cairan kental _espresso_. "Melihat kau membuat _espresso_ dan menikmatinya; kau benar-benar mirip dengan kopi."

"Maksudmu filosofi kopi?"

"Bukan." Tangan kiri Subaru mengibas asal di depannya. "Kau itu sama-sama pahit. Apalagi untuk seseorang yang pertama mencoba kopi. Bisa-bisa menjadi trauma tersendiri. Belum lagi kulitmu sama seperti kopi hitam."

 _Penghinaan pegawai,_ batin Amuro keki, membuang mukanya tak terima. "Kukira kau akan memaafkanku. Kau itu pendendam ya."

"Aku belum selesai berbicara." Subaru memotong kecil keik kayu manis lalu menyuapnya masuk ke mulutnya. "Tapi, tidak semua orang akan trauma. Contohnya aku. Sampai sekarang, aku penasaran dengan rasa dirimu sama halnya aku penasaran dengan cita rasa kopi pertamaku."

"Ambigu sekali. Lalu setelah itu kau berhenti meminum kopi?"

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Subaru santai. "Malah sekarang aku ketagihan minum kopi. Aroma kafein serta rasa manis _crema_ sudah menjadi candu tersendiri bagiku. Aku tidak tahu apa kau nantinya jadi canduku atau tidak."

Secangkir _espresso_ diseruput sekali lagi. Amuro mengamati sejenak. Lelaki mahasiswa magister teknik itu terlihat khidmat menikmati cairan coklat kental memanjakan lidahnya. Perawakan yang tenang dan mampu berbaur dengan siapapun. Subaru Okiya jelas sudah menjadi pertahtian terbaru Amuro setelah Shuichi Akai.

"Apa kau tahu filosofi kopi?"

Amuro tiba-tiba berbicara asal, sepertinya ia tidak mau suansana tenang berbicara dengan Subaru Okiya menghilang begitu saja. Sesuai dugaan, Subaru mendongak, memandang Amuro yang kini terfokus padanya.

Lelaki pelayan kafe merangkap barista itu kembali berbicara, "ada orang yang bilang hidup itu seperti kopi, terkadang pahit dan terkadang manis. Semua itu tergantung pada penyajian, prosedur, serta keniatan." Lalu mendesah pelan. "Tapi, meski aku seorang barista, hidupku tak seindah kopi. Hidupku selalu saja bertemu dengan pahit-pahit dan tidak ada gula atau susu yang mau menghampiri hidupku. Memang dikira aku ini kopi hitam."

"Tapi kau sudah hitam. Akui saja hidupmu kopi hitam."

"Situ mau menghibur atau menghina?" Amuro tersenyum getir.

Subaru mendelikan bahunya. Ia kembali menyeruput _espresso_. "Kopi hitam sekalipun pasti diberikan gula atau _crema_. Hanya saja untuk kasus hidupmu, kurasa kau melewatkan sesuatu yang penting?"

"Ha? Maksudmu aku yang sudah punya sertifikat barista melewatkan prosuder begitu?"

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak meragukan buatan kopimu. Dalam hidupmu, mungkin kau melupakan ini..."

"Sendok?"

Garis simpul tipis itu terlihat tulus di wajah Subaru. Tangan kirinya memegang sendok kopi yang belum tersentuh.

"Terkadang, _crema_ dan susu mengendap di dasar cangkir ketika kita membiarkan begitu saja. Terkadang juga kita menambahkan gula cair lalu mengaduknya dengan sendok ini." Sendok perak itu dimasukan ke cangkir polos _espresso_. "Kau membutuhkan sendok, ah tidak, seseorang yang membuatmu kembali merasakan manisnya hidup."

Oh, jadi lelaki ini menasehati Amuro untuk mencari pacar. Tidak tahu Amuro harus terharu atau merasa tersindir.

Satu hembusan nafas berat dikeluarkan. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku."

"Benarkah?" Salah satu alis Subaru terangkat. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan tentangmu?"

Kepala terangkat dari pangkuannya. "...maaf?"

Wajah Subaru sedikit mendekat, satu senyuman semakin melebar, serta kepalanya agak dimiringkan. "Bagaimana jika aku menjadi sendokmu?"

* * *

.

 **-selesai-**

.


End file.
